Action ou vérité ?
by lirinchan
Summary: Un petit OS tout guimauve et fluffy sur ce jeu et sur le couple de McDanno; qui retourne en enfance avec l'aide de leurs deux collègues XD
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle petit fiction McDanno, sur ce thème que l'on m'a donné, encore un jeu donc, J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même, bonne lecture :)

Action ou vérité

L'équipe s'était réunie un soir pour manger un morceau chez Kamekona et une belle ambiance c'était installée à travers des blagues, des rires, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Max, celui ci ayant un peu de retard, il se fit mettre à partie par la brune, qui lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

« Et bien figurez vous que j'étais sur internet, et je jouais à « action ou vérité »

A ces mots, cette dernière éclata de rire, argumentant que ce jeu n'avait pas besoin d'internet pour fonctionner : Il se faisait depuis bien avant. Le légiste lui répondit que si il savait déjà ce fait, il utilisait internet car il se voyais mal jouer à cela avec par exemple ses collègues de boulot.

Alors que cette remarque jetait un froid, Steven dont la tête était baissé jusqu'à présent, se redressa alors brusquement en annonçant qu'il exigeait de la part de son équipe de jouer à ce jeu que son enfance ne lui avait pas permis de connaître. Alors que Chin haussait les sourcils, dubitatif, Danny jeta un regard sur le verre de son partenaire, qui n'était qu'a demi vide : Il était donc conscient de la connerie qu'il venait de dire et insistait pour que la soirée devienne un jeu, songea le blond.

Kono eut l'honneur d'entamer celui ci en qualité de seul femme et se tournant immédiatement vers son cousin, elle lui posa la fameuse question auquel celui ci répondit par : « Vérité ». Elle lui demanda alors si il se sentait près à accepter son bonheur, même si il se trouvait auprès de personne qu'il n'aimait pas. Son cousin ne vit pas où elle voulait en venir, mais lui affirma que la seule chose qui comptait était qu'elle soit heureuse.

Puis Chin se tourna vers son patron qui lui adressa un sourire, s'amusant comme un gamin. Sourire qui arracha un soupir de fatigue au flic du continent : Cette expression était la même que lorsqu'il partait en intervention ou en mission commando avec option suicide. L'hawaïen l'ignora et prit au jeu, lança la formule auquel son chef répondit par un viril : « Action » Mais il venait de tomber dans le piège des deux cousins. En effet, dès que leur patron leur avait proposé cette idée farfelue, il y'avait vu un moyen de forcer les deux hommes à s'avouer leur sentiments réciproques dont plus personne ne doutait, mais que les deux autres refoulaient irrémédiablement. Il lui demanda donc d'embrasser le plus petit, bref, de lui rouler une pelle.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une boisson qu'on recrache dans le verre les firent tourner la tête vers un Danny dont le visage était devenu rouge. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, le brun se leva et lança :

« Je relève toujours les défis ! »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celle du père de famille, qui se laissa docilement faire, trop heureux de l'occasion que venait de lui fournir les cousins de savourer son fantasme. Mais les lèvres du commandant se détachèrent bien trop rapidement à son goût. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux, aucun de deux n'osant s'exprimer sur ce que tout le monde avait vu : Ce baiser leur avait plu. Le navy ne quitta les yeux bleus que pour se tourner vers le légiste et lui demander si il préférait une question ou une action. Celui ci prit le partie de dégonfler un peu la tension qui venait de s'installer en répondant qu'il souhaitait une vérité. Le SEAL lui demanda à quel âge il avait appris le piano. Cette question fit rire les autres, qui savait que le brun se fichait bien de la réponse, mais qu'il voulait juste détourner l'attention. Cependant, son ami y répondit avec le plus grand sérieux.

Le jeu continua, et McGarret et Daniel ayant compris le manège des cousins, faisaient tout pour que ce soit le moins souvent possible leur tour. Le légiste cependant, ne semblait pas avoir compris le manège et Kono put poser une nouvelle fois le deal à Williams.

Celui ci voulant à tout prit éviter de se retrouver à califourchon sur le SEAL, répondit machinalement « vérité. » Mais il sut au même moment que c'était une grosse erreur, et la jeune fille, radieuse, lui demanda si il n'était pas un peu amoureux de son boss. Le blond piqua un fard, regarda le ledit boss et balbutia une suite de mot pas très compréhensible. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais de toute façon, son hésitation était déjà un aveux. Il regarda Steven et murmura :

« Oui, je suis tombé amoureux. »

Tous se tournèrent alors vers leur chef qui avait légèrement pâlit. Puis devant le silence pesant qui s'éternisait, le plus petit se leva et tourna les talons. Il quitta le restaurant et se dirigea vers sa voiture, où il fut rejoint en courant par le capitaine de corvette. Lorsque celui ci arriva à sa hauteur, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du lieutenant, qui s'écarta vivement :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Steven, lacha t'il mollement. »

« Qui te parle de pitié ? » lui répondit la brun, « tu ne m'a juste pas laissé le temps de... »

De quoi ? Trancha la blond, de trouver les mots pour que tu me dises que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés ? Ça je m'en doutais, c'est bien pour cela que je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, et tu sais quoi, je me fous éperdument de ce que toi ou bien...

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par des lèvres capturant de nouveau les siennes. Il se laissa posséder par le baiser alors même que les mains du SEAL commençait à le parcourir, le poussant doucement contre la voiture pour que leurs corps soit soudés l'un à l'autre. Il se séparèrent lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle ce qui laissa le temps à Steven pour dire :

« Tu ne m'a pas laissé le temps de te dire que je t'aime aussi... »

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux amoureusement, et même si le blond semblait avoir encore du mal à y croire, il posa doucement sa tête contre celle du commandant et lui avoua :

« Je ne regrette pas que tu es décidé qu'on joue à ce jeu mais... »

« Oui, ne t'innquiète pas : Chin et Kono seront de corvée de « Je vais voir l'état des cadavres », et « je dois annoncer le décès aux proches » pendant au moins un mois, pour avoir oser jouer avec nous comme ça, même si cela nous a été profitable. »

Enfin contenté de la futur punition de ces deux collègues et de son amant collé contre lui, le plus petit soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller dans les bras tant désiré qu'un jeu d'enfant lui avait permis d'obtenir.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2: réponse aux reviews

Hello !

Voici les réponses aux reviews:

Yuki: Heureuse que cela ne te paraisse pas trop guimauve, et que tu ai apprécié la lecture !

Selienna: Oui c'est toujours un peu rapide quand j'écris après 22h XDDD mais je suis quand même satisaite car je n'ai eu que des retours positifs ! Merci pour ta reviews !

Shenendoahcalyssa: Merci pour ta reviews.

Rainko: Oui genre * Tout le monde le regarde avec des gros yeux* Silence... * Ah mais il était sérieux ?* XDD

Tout à fait, tu as bien saisis l'allusion de Kono à Adam, c'était voulu, et je suis contente que quelqu'un le remarque ! Et oui, c'est un complot, les cousins VS les deux partenaires XDDD Merci de ta reviews !


End file.
